


Angel of Mine

by darkreverie86



Series: Here For You [1]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-16
Updated: 2011-09-16
Packaged: 2017-10-23 19:26:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/254018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkreverie86/pseuds/darkreverie86
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For prompt "angel".</p>
    </blockquote>





	Angel of Mine

**Author's Note:**

> For prompt "angel".

Erik had came here several times during the past week. There was one reason why he returned to this particular bar - a certain waitress. Erik didn’t usually waste his time on what he considered to be the “under-evolved” or non-mutants. However, there is an exception to every rule and she was that exception.

He was once again sitting at his usual spot sipping his usual beer. He watched her entranced as she came closer. She was now at the table in front of him clearing it of the glasses and plates left by its former occupants. The look on her face was stoic, she must of felt his eyes on her.

"Can I get you something?" she said looking up from her task and smiling at him. That's when he was most smitten by her - when she smiled.

"Oh - no...I'm fine." he responded quickly. She scanned over him quickly hoping he didn't notice than her Jade eyes met his powder blue ones. She assessed him clean, good looking, and he had an accent...German is what she figured.

"Erik Lehnsherr" he introduced himself holding out his hand waiting for the angel to take it. She looked at him for a moment before taking it.

"Kate Baldwin." she responded shaking it hesitantly.

"Is your actual given name, Catherine?" Erik inquired. He would of prefered to call her by her whole name.

"Yes" she responded "why?"

"May I call you it?" he asked again she nodded in reply with a smile.

She suddenly became aware of the bar owner's eyes on her, she quickly returned to work after they had agreed to meet when she was off.

His angel now had a name - Catherine.


End file.
